candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 30/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 29/Dreamworld | next = 31/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 30 (Dreamworld) is the tenth level of Honey Hot Tub and the eighth ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, the player must bring down 3 hazelnuts and 3 cherries and score at least 60,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If the player brings down all the ingredients and has extra moves left in the level, Sugar Crush will activate and one striped candy for every remaining move will be automatically created and set off and the player will score additional points. Difficulty *The mountain of icing is probably more annoying in this version of the level as you must obey the moon scale. *Compared to its counterpart in Reality this level starts with more ingredients and the ingredients continues to come out more quickly making it is much easier, not to mention that each moon struck removes two colours on the board for three moves, and it happens twice. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Keep the moon scale balanced and simply break the icing. Otherwise, create vertical striped candies to instantly bring down the ingredient(s), though be aware of the moon scale. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Easy 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points (6 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 60,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 120,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 200.00% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the one star target score in this level. However, it is not too hard due to the moon struck. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,400 points per move (120,000 points / 50 moves = 2,400 points per move). *The regular icings can be hard to clear during regular moves. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, leaves the board with four colours for three moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, this point is less critical due to the moon struck which can result in all six ingredients dropped during moon struck in most cases. 'Exception' *Despite the rating of earning three stars as very easy, it is possible to drop all six ingredients before the first moon struck which in turn makes it less likely to earn three stars. Trivia *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars